


Happy Halloween, Autobot

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay out of alleyways, they bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween, Autobot

It was one of those orns… 

You know them? Clouds hanging so low they seemed to be slowly swallowing the tallest buildings, a hard unforgiving cold wind carrying the acrid scent of acid rain and an occasional splash of cool water followed by that annoying itch as the acid sets to work. The light seems to come from no discernible source, gray and diffuse. 

A orn where even the most polished, gleaming, decorated, etched and stone inlayed armor looked dull and boring. Where the tall, mirror like buildings of the city seem dark and permanently offline. 

Thank Primus it was a waning orn.

* * *

Optimus huffed softly, uneasy and tired. It was late in the light cycle, he would much have preferred to be indoors right now, tucked under a thermal blanket with a cube of hot mid grade and a good book pad. Instead he was out here, trudging along under the eternal grey of a too heavy sky, a large awkward package tugged under his right arm.

The post office had called him at work, informing him that they couldn’t store the package for more than two orn this close to the Allspark Festival. He had happily forgotten everything about that festival when he ordered the new holo projector, happily forgetting that the post offices always got flooded with gifts, letters and tokens that had to be delivered before that all important festival orn.

So it was no surprise that they wanted him to get it, but it was not something he had considered as being necessary when he ordered it. And frankly he didn’t much feel like watching a movie right now! 

Again he glanced up at the slowly darkening cloud cover. It was going to rain soon, really rain, he was sure of it. And he had not brought an umbrella shield to work this morning. Just typical…

The rate with which the clouds darkened was also alarming, it looked like it would be full dark far before he got anywhere near his home. He huffed again, this orn was not bad really… it just was not that good either. 

Hesitating, he looked at the entrance to one of the service alleys, the small connecting service alleys were clean here, Iacon was a good city all in all. 

There was such a thing as tempting fate though, something Optimus generally attempted not to do. But the ally looked clean, and taking the service alleys home would cut at least eleven breem off of his travel home. 

Optimus only wavered for a moment, veering off the broad main street to walk down the narrow alley. Honestly this was a day where the odds could go either way, he preferred to think positive. And the alley really looked clean, as was the general norm here in Iacon. 

All he wanted was some hot fuel and a warm thermal blanket, it really wasn’t that much to ask for, was it? 

When he crossed into the fourth service ally he could already smell the hot energon, and his optics were as much on the clouds as on the street. Cold lightning had begun in the heavy dark layer, and he feared to be caught outside in the down pour to come. He had his optics on the sky when he rounded the corner and fairly bounced off of another mech. A bigger mech.

“I am sorry! I’m re~,” he flickered his optics, voice fading out. As much as he wanted to, he could hardly ignore what he was seeing. 

The mech was big, very, very big. His plating was pewter grey with slashes of aggressive red, and light swallowing black… and the sticky frightening purple pink of half processed energon. That color clung to black finger tips, slashed across the left part of the pewter chest plates and painted the dark fanged smirk his terrified optics finally reached to. 

Fangs… 

It wasn’t till the dead grey husk of the other’s victim clattered to the street surface that he realized he wasn’t seeing a sort of vision. It was terrifying impossible reality. A Decepticon… a spark eater, as wrong as that term was. A legendary nightmare come to life. 

He watched, transfixed by the sheer impossible horror of his realization as the spark eater took a step towards him, energon stained dermas twisting from smirk to fang showing grin. The red optics above narrowed in something that might have been anger, or might have been anticipatory intent. 

“Run,” the growl, real and heavy with some form of unrecognizable meaning, jolted him into action. The package fell and he didn’t even hear it hit the pavement, as he spun around too fast, almost toppling over, and then ran. 

Optimus had never felt fear like this before, his spark pulsed so fast it was about to pound its way out of his spark chamber and chest plating. He just wanted to get as far away from the being he had just seen. 

Just _touched_ …

Eventually he had to slow down, cooling systems laboring furiously and limbs aching from stress. He thought he had gotten away, for would the spark eater not already have taken him down if he had not? 

Leaning against a wall he whimpered aloud, confused and lost. He didn’t recognize the part of the city he was in, he didn’t know how far or even in what direction he had run. Looking up he saw to his surprise that the heavy cloud cover was slowly drifting away, the smallest of the moons peeking out between them, the larger had to be just below the unseen horizon. 

“Why did you stop?” he had barely gotten his systems under control when the heavy, smooth, almost seductive, voice spoke right in his audio receptor. The instinct to run sent him stumbling off, faster than he would have thought he could at that point. 

Air seeming to burn his vents, cooling fans stuttering reluctantly nowhere near rested enough. He felt he knew what a petrorabbit felt when it ran from a cyberwolf… only he had no safe burrow to hide in. 

He ran and ran and ran until he could not manage anymore, overheating warnings screaming at him and processor clouded with equal parts senseless fear and fatigue. He had to stop, and all he could do was find something to hide behind and hope that he had managed to lose the spark eater this time. 

It took him almost a breem to realize that his hiding place was behind a somewhat flimsy piece of stair balustrade. He’d almost scraped energy and courage together to move to something more ‘protective’ when he heard that deep voice again. 

Laughing…

“Here, kitty, kitty…” the thick croon would have been deadly on a pleasure’bot, or any kind of entertainer, on this mech, this spark eater… it shook him to his spark core. Even though he had no idea what ‘here, kitty, kitty’ meant, he wanted to respond to it. His spark leapt and his chassis heated up despite the chill of fear that skittered down his spinal array. 

Spark eaters were said to have special powers, a trade off given them from their god to compensate them for the way they had to feed. Super strength, super speed, the ability to somehow manipulate the spark and mind of normal mechs, but… 

It could not possibly be truth! It was bad enough that they existed!

“Pretty kitty, come out and play,” he could hear the scrape of pedes on stone, but he could not hear how close the spark eater was. Did he dare run again? Or was the mech right on top of him? They were questions he could hardly answer in a way that made him happy. 

His vents still burned, his legs felt like so much scrap metal… and he did not dare peek over the stair balustrade to see where the spark eater was. Offlining his optics he vowed to visit a temple if he managed to get out of this alive.

“It is not nice to hide from your playmate, little kitten,” hot venting against his plating made him press into the carved stone, whole chassis trembling with fear. It looked like his vow was superfluous.

“Such a pretty little thing,” a single claw lifted his head, the tip gentle under his chin for all that it could probably be drive right though his plating. He could not help onlining his optics and nearly knocked himself out as he tried to yank his helmet backwards. That fanged grin was far too close for comfort. 

“Don’t you know that it is dangerous to go about after Hadeen has set, little kitten, you could run in to all manner of monsters,” and it kept coming closer. So close that he could feel the thin dermas move against his own, that he could feel the fangs, cool against him, sharp and deadly. He jerked and then cried out as one fang cut a line into his soft plating. 

“Shh… kitty, my lovely kitten, I am not hungry now, not for energon.” 

He did not even have time to think, barely registered the pain. Darkness rose, swallowing light like one of the black patches on the spark eater’s armor.

* * *

Optimus made a sound of pain as he came online, a moan that sounded static riddled and sent a fresh jolt of pain though him. Something heavy weighed down his waist and he had to push it down further to sit up.

It was dark, only his optics provided light and when he tried to move his legs he knew he would have to stay. His neck was not the only thing hurting, his whole lower chassis felt… he didn’t know how to describe the feeling, somewhere between on fire and numb. 

“Recharge, kitten, there is nowhere for you to go yet,” the deep rumble made pleasure and fear skirt up and down his back struts. The heavy thing, an arm, moved, pressing him back onto the soft surface of what had to be the spark eater’s berth. 

“Uh…” the squeak barely made it out, but it was apparently loud enough to be heard for the spark eater chuckled heavily. 

“Recharge, kitten,” he repeated, “I will give you more when Hadeen goes down."

More what? He stiffened and bit his dermas to keep back the squeak of pain. It earned him another chuckle and a squeeze by the powerful arm.

“Do not worry so, kitten, I will be as gentle as the first time and you will remember it all as soon as I feed you again, now recharge!” this time it was an order, and Optimus found his optics offlining and his chassis relaxing despite not wanting them to. He finally sank into darkness again, followed by that dark chuckle…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Happy Halloween, Autobot](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Halloween-autobot-182304559)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
